international_academy_of_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Konrad Best
Maximinus This character belongs to Nymira Konrad Best is a Half-Vampire/Wizard. He was born, and raised in Lavoie, his familie are the progenies of Völlr, an ancient vampire that plagued Scandinavia until about the 14th century. Name Etymology Full name: Konrad Áleifr Best Pronunciation: KAWN•raht - best Meaning: Konrad - Derived from the Germanic elements kuoni "brave" and rad "counsel". Áleifr - From the Old Norse name Áleifr meaning "ancestor's descendant", derived from the elements anu "ancestor" and leifr "descendant". Best - Derived from the name of the river Beste. About Konrad Stefan Best and Maiken Roald are his biological parents, his father was also born in the same way. Each generation was to follow this rule in creating their family. In this case the Best family. Stefan must produce a child before biting his mate, Maiken. This would allow his mate to become a vampire and have knowledge of the way of life their child would have. Stefan's father Søren bit his mother Heidi after he was born. Konrad was born in Lavoie in a four bedroom home to Stefan and Maiken Best, he has three siblings, Iris, Jonatan, and Jacobine. His youngest brother and sister are twins, all four Best children are Vampire. It is believed that only Konrad is Half-Vampire, his mother was a human before and during his birth. She was bitten before her following three children were born leading to the belief that they are full vampires. Konrad and Maiken were raised together by Stefan, she was a baby vampire like her son. Konrad does not enjoy communication with either his mother or father. All he knows is without them everything is better. He has been very influential in the rearing of his siblings. He knows everything they are experiencing, and has a few secrets his mother and father do not know. Maiken can be a true mother to her youngest, less of a playmate, or annoyance. Family Tree Maiken = Stefan |___________________| | | | Konrad Iris Jonatan and Jacobine Native Language: Norwegian Languages Spoken: Swedish, Danish, German, Polish, French, English Type of Childhood: Earliest Memory: Running wild with his mother Personality Konrad can be on the annoying side, he is very stingy. He believes that when something belongs to him, it cannot be shared. He dislikes his mother because of the time she takes away with his father. he can be cordial, and loyal but these traits are not often seen. He is very deceptive, her lures people into traps and make them his unwitting pray. Possessions Pets Skills Konrad loves hexes, and curses, he is capable of the partonus charm, his patronus takes the form of a bat. He has natural skill when it comes to potion-making, due to his ability to identify plants. He prefers animals to much of anything else, spending the majority of his free time with Dagmær and/or Ragnarr. Trivia Gallery Konrad_best_(4).jpg Konrad_Best_(2).jpg| Konrad_Best_(3).jpg Category:Students Category:Tenth Years Category:Half-Breed Category:Maximinus Category:Born in Canada Category:Wizard Category:December Birthday Category:Half-Blood Category:Characters Category:Half-Vampire Category:Nymi Category:Male Category:Norwegian Category:20 Year Olds Category:Name Begins With "K"